


Bendy the Dapper Inkubus

by Tizri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, Bendy goes about things all wrong, Bendy is a Lying Dickhead at First, Bendy never understands his feelings, Bendy's Pocket Dimension, BendyXFemaleCharacter, Betrayal, Character Development, Corruption, Courtship, Demon, Demon Bendy, Demon aura, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Giving Bendy access to the internet is also a bad idea, Hidden Intentions, Hide and Seek, Introducing Bendy to Cell Phones is a bad idea, Jealousy, Lies, Loneliness, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Secrets, Smut, Threats of Violence, Understanding, Unhealthy Relationships, naive Main Character, with consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizri/pseuds/Tizri
Summary: Bendy is an ancient and powerful incubus, but the ink form he is trapped in makes it hard for him to access all his powers. His incubus aura, once able to seduce females at a glance, now caused most females to go insane from the fear, as he found when he found Alice Angel and tried to seduce her. She had almost killed herself trying to get away from him, damaging her face greatly in the process and kept her distance from him afterwards. This was really a problem for Bendy. He needed the energy of the sexual release of his victims to keep himself strong and stable. Sammy's worship and devotion helped sustain him but years alone with the same victims only barely kept him from starving. What he needed, was a woman. For a woman can offer much more sexual energy than a male could.~MC's grandmother was an assistant to Henry Stein, working diligently with him up until the day he suddenly quit. She continued to work on the bendy cartoon, being put in charge of concept art for future changes for the main character Bendy. She worked so hard she barely noticing the changes in the studio. She left the studio, never aware of how lucky she was to escape.~





	1. Origins

~Bendy's Creation Story~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey Drew was an older man in his 40's and the founder of a animation studio. A studio which had been going through rough times. Joey's best animator, Henry Stein had quit earlier in the year, leaving Henry's assistant animator, Mary Amer, to take over for the him, but then she went and quit on him as well. Choosing instead to get married and become a homemaker rather than working in the studio. Not only did that anger Joey but it seemed that the studio's luck began to plummet soon after and Joey found his company in dire financial straits. 

Joey was desperate, after running out of places to get loans, he started grasping at straws. After finding some books in the library on the occult, he began dabbling in dark rituals that he foolishly thought would make his ink lucky, and bring him wealth, but instead of luck and wealth, he accidentally summoned an ancient demon. The demon was bound into the ink and forced to assume the form of the cartoon character Bendy. 

Joey let out a startled cry, jumping backwards at first when something wetly plopped out of the ink machine. He approached the lump cautiously as it took shape of one of his cartoon creations. The little devil simply looked at Joey, blinked and tilted its head. “Bendy?” Joey couldn't believe his eyes. The little devil blinked again, his trademark grin finally forming on his face as he nodded. 

The demon had been named before, but when Joey had called him that name, the demon was bombarded with memories of a wolf named Boris, a petite woman named Alice and many other memories that were attached to episodes of the cartoon. The character now ingrained into the demons new inky body. “That's me Boss.” The little devil spoke up, its unassuming yet slightly rough and almost childlike voice causing a proud smile to spread across Joeys face. Bendy had a slight Brooklyn accent.

Joey was astounded that his creation was there in real life, as he began to inspect Bendy he felt a wave of pride him for apparently being powerful enough to make life from ink, his adorable cartoon standing real as anything right in front of him. Its round horned head came up to his waist, its cute gloved hands comically big as were its cartoonish feet. It'sbig pie cut eyes gazing up at him expectantly. 

Joey started blabbering excitedly to himself, “I finally have the power to bring all my dreams to life. Think of all the characters I can create. I could start a them park with ink creatures as staff! Live shows! This is wonderful! I uh,” he stopped to address Bendy directly, “I can make more of you ink guys right?”

Thinking the summoner wanted more ink creatures, Bendy nodded, giving a cute little giggle as he filled the ink machine with demonic magic in order to fulfill Joey's request. Bendy showed Joey how to use the machine, creating a Boris as an example. Joey didn't realize he was dealing with a real demon, the thought that he had actually summoned anything at all was lost to him. “This is great Bendy my boy, I have so much to create!”

Bendy's stomach growled, visible shock and confusion showing on his face at the sound. He wasn't accustomed to physical hunger. Joey chuckled at that, “Oh your hungry! Come on, I think I have some cans of soup in my private office.” Bendy followed, intrigued at the turn of events. After Bendy finished off six cans of bacon soup Joey laughed. “Well. at least someone likes it! Ok, I guess we better stock up on that then!” he said while writing it down as a memo.

Bendy found that he didn't really get hungry again after that. The demon had enjoyed eating the soup, but it was pleased to know mortal food wasn't a constant need in this form. The demon shrugged it off, perhaps the hunger had been a temporary side effect of manifesting in a physical body. 

Time passed, and Joey had made a few ink creatures. Some turned out as formless blobs that seemed only good for menial tasks, but others, like Boris were easier to make and were reasonably intelligent.

He boasted to the ink creatures, “I alone created you. I'm powerful. Like a god, your god. Serve me loyally, make the studio money and I will take care of you all, protect you and never let anything bad happen.”

Bendy didn't like that the old man took credit for his magic, but he did not interfere. If this mans wish was to create ink creatures to rule over, he was fine with that. The intentions of wanting to take care of the creatures though, that pleased the demon. Despite it's true cruel nature, it was being tempered by the cartoon personality's memories and disposition. His desire for cruelty waned as the demon started to get accustomed to being Bendy. 

After a while of Joey running experiments with the ink creatures, the demon reached out to him a gloved finger tapped Joey on the shoulder. “So hey, Are tha ink creatures to your liking, happy with tha machine? Is it everything ya wished for Boss?” Bendy asked curiously in his lighthearted little Brooklyn accent.

Joey nodded grinning ear to ear, “Of course, of course. It's all better than I could have ever dreamed of.” Joey had big plans for the ink creatures, plans that involved theme parks and live entertainment.

When Joey, confirmed that it was more than he could have dreamed of, the demon smiled. “Well then Boss, guess that means my works done. Contract complete! Now it's time for payment.”

Thinking it was a joke, Joey laughed waving him off with one hand, “Oh of course, you can have as much bacon soup as you want. You earned it, boy.” 

But the demon insisted, its voice getting a bit deeper, “I don't think ya understand Boss. I'mma real demon, and that means by having me fulfill your wish, ya issued a contract. A contract that I have completed and tha payment, well its ya soul.”

“Wait, this cant be...” Joey argued, more than slightly taken back at that, “I brought you life, I own you.”

Bendy's gloved hands started to ink over and turn into claws, his feet sharping into talons. His body grew a few inches, soft outlines of his body started to harden into more realistic musculature. A tail lashed around as it grew in behind him. Joey stepped back, Bendy looked more like a imp than full demon, but the demonic growl he emitted seemed to vanquish any doubt. “Nah, Joey. An man like you, incompetent in so many ways, not just tha ways of magic, could never ever create something close to the likes of me. You are either brave or just stupid to claim otherwise. I own YOU now, not tha other way around.”

“I didn't realize, It was a mistake!” He begged the demon, “Please, spare me, have mercy!”

Bendy tilted his head, its voice deepening to a growl as it spoke threateningly, “Demons do not deal in mercy.”

“Then.... time? Can I have time to set my affairs straight?” Joey pleaded.

“Fine with me, Boss. I give ya seven days. Just remember, I will have ya either way.” Bendy shrugged with indifference before sauntering away. 

To avoid giving his soul to the demon, Joey Drew tried to appease it. He thought that by sacrificing his workers to make more ink creatures, the demon would let go of its claim on his soul. Each time he sacrificed someone, the outcome was a twisted version of one of his cartoons came out of the ink. The demon, walked in on the sixth day shaking its head at Joey's attempts, “Those sacrifices are tasty but they wont get ya off tha hook. Hey, tomorrow is ya last day, I'd make tha most of it, 'Boss'.” Bendy quipped before leaving Joey to clean up.

Joey still had time to say goodbye to his mortal ties before the demon claimed his soul and took his life, but he refused to give up.

Only focused on trying anything to save himself, he tried sacrificing one of the ink creatures. Assuming that by killing an ink creature, the ritual would kill the other ink creatures, including Bendy. The character he chose was Boris. The poor wolf was so loyal, trusting and gentle. He wouldn't resist or fight back. 

Still Joey used precautions so Boris couldn't try to run. Strapping down the trusting wolf, he painfully cut out his organs, taking out his heart last. Then Joey stabbed it into the middle of the ritual circle. Believing this time it would work, it had to. But once again, he was wrong.

Bendy, well cartoon Bendy had a attachment to Boris, and because the demon was forced to keep the form of the sweet little cartoon character, the character's memories of him and Boris had been ingrained into him. Boris was his best friend, even in the studio days before he and Boris had been having fun pranking the workers and playing games. In Bendy's mind being his best friend meant that Boris belonged to him, and no one would harm him. Well not without consequences. 

The ritualistic nature of stabbing the heart into the pentagram, blared out to Bendy like an alarm. He found himself drawn to see what was going on. He stalked towards the calling sound, his inky body twitching with curiosity. Entering the room, Bendy saw Joey hunched over something. The room covered with ink, the heavy smell of ink tainted the air.  
That's when Bendy saw his Boris, dead. His body covered in inky blood, strapped to a table tilted above a sacrificial sigil. He roared in rage, and lunged at Joey with murderous intent. In an instance Bendy's body both melted and grew, becoming a hulking monster at least twice the height of Joey, his head almost touched the ceiling, his dagger like claws slashed at the man wildly. 

The older man barely dodged Bendy's attacks, all the while he pleaded for the demon to stop. After its second and third lunge, Joey panted for breath. At the fourth lunge, a he felt the unyielding claws of the angry demon rip into his leg and hip. He fell over and saw the demon looming angrily over him, and decided to make one last attempt to stop the demon.

“You didn't complete the full contract!” Joey shrieked causing Bendy to stop, and tilt its head. Bound by contract, impulse and curiosity.  
“Explain.” Bendy growled out coldly, his voice thundered in joeys ears.

“Part of my wish was for the ink creatures, yeah, but the other part of my wish was Immortality!” Joey exclaimed, then closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst, “It's your mistake for not asking my exact wish, or making the terms of the contract clear!” 

The demon growled, bound by his impulse to keep his contracts. After a few moments of heavy breathing and thought Bendy nodded. Bendy growled his sinister response, “Fine, even though I know it is a lie. You are spared, but anyone I see today in the office is mine, as a price of your gall. Their bloods on your hands Joey.”  
Bendy roared, and stormed out of the room, leaving Joey to try and treat his wounds. Joey limped out into the hallways, the sound of screams suddenly filling the studio as Bendy went on a bloody rampage, killing anyone that was unfortunate enough cross his path. 

He looked back when the screams died, seeing the demon had mostly returned to its small cartoon form, but with ink dripping partially down his face and glowing crimson lights looking out were the eyes should be. Joey limped out the Studio doors as the demon slowly waved at him, its trademark grin still dripping with blood and ink. 

Joey drove away and decided to never return, abandoning his employees, his business holdings, and anything regarding the ink demon. Guilt wracked him, and the nightmares of the bloodbath haunted him for years after, but he eventually started to move on. Thinking that his last minute outburst had saved him once and for all, and that he was safe. He was wrong.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Joey~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven years later, Joey was awoken by a loud crash coming from his study. He got up in a cold sweat, grabbed his gun for protection against the potential home invader. He became more confused when he heard the sound of machinery start up in his study. Cautiously he inched toward the sound, creaking the door open to investigate. When he flicked on the light, his blood ran cold.

That infernal ink machine was there, crashed right where his desk once was, pieces of shattered wood telling exactly where the desk went. The ink machine was making a low mechanical hum as the cogs idly spun. The machine itself was unharmed, and dripping ink slowly onto the floor. While its sudden appearance in his home was shocking, it was what was leaned causally against the machine that scared Joey most.

Bendy was taller, his body looked more like a lithe man in his early twenties and his body definitely not like the childish cartoon he started as. His face though, couldn't begin to be compared to a human. His cartoonish head adorned with horns that curved with the face, giving it a sort of crescent shape. Inky liquid darker than night dripped darkly halfway down his face but never further, as if purposely suspended there. Fiendish gleaming red lights glowed out of the inky abyss where its eyes were while he leered at Joey with that creepy grin. The demons long tail, swished behind it like a cat on the hunt, the tip adorned with what looked like an organic version of the nib of a fountain pen.

There was no mistaking that this was not just Bendy, but a Bendy that was starting to regain a bit of control over it's demonic power. Terror ran through him, this unstable entity that clearly craved his suffering had finally come for his soul.

Bendy regarded him cruelly, his voice smooth deep and no longer childlike, “I think ya've had enough free time, Joey. Your personal hell is waiting.”

Joey argued with the demon, “You can't do anything to me! If I don't die you cant take my soul and you can't kill me. That was the deal!' Reminding Bendy his contract called for his immortality. The demon chuckled darkly, and stood upright. Bendy was much taller than Joey, and knowing what the demon was capable of Joey readied his gun. 

Bendy's sinister chuckle continued as he approached, “I can feed off you and your soul without killing ya, ya know. After all, a human can live through sooo many things and I have even prepared such a perfect little hell just for you, Joey.”

Joey backed up as the demon approached, “Stay back! I'm warning you!” 

Bendy continued his approach, causing Joey to shoot at him frantically. Each bullet that hit its mark absorbed into Bendy's ink, not stopping or phasing him in the least. He kept backing away and shooting, not noticing that every step the demon took caused the ink machine to ooze more ink. As the last bullet was fired, Joey felt it. The oddly warm ink squishing up between his toes, he flinched in surprise as he bumped against the wall. Bendy almost upon him, he flailed his gun like a club trying to fend the demon off.

Bendy snatched the gun away with ease, tossing it to the side as he quickly grasped Joey by the throat. Ink flowed down the hall in a steady stream now. The thundering 'thump thump' of the demons anger pulsed through very walls of the house as he pinned Joey to the wall by his throat. Bendy taking care to not choke him to death, watched and enjoyed the humans dread and despair as his house started to fill with ink. Higher it crept till the house had filled to the brim with it. Joey shut his eyes and held his breath desperately. But just as he thought he would surely drown, the ink quickly drained. He cracked his eye open. The ink was gone, with the exception of the demon clutching his throat. The ink leaving his home seemingly clean as a whistle. He did a double take, something was off.

The demons thrumming softened and steadily disappeared. He let Joey drop and stepped back nonchalantly. Joey looked up confused, “What did you do?” his shaky voice hoarse with fear and dripping with suspicion.

The demon turned away from him, “Now Joey, just be happy now, in here you'll never age and so I have finally completed our contract.”

Joey stood begging for more answers, clearly panicking when he couldn't figure out what Bendy was talking about, “What? That doesn't explain... What are you talking about, I thought we were through long ago?!”

“No, I wasn't finished yet Joey. After what ya pulled, I needed to figure out the most torturous form of immortality for ya. This is a pocket dimension I have created in the ink machine, is for you. Here, time will loop over and over for all eternity, ya wont age, ya wont get sick, and ya wont die.” Bendy tapped his foot in annoyance, “Since ya can't die, I can't actually take your soul and didn't cha know, I'm bound to this form until my summoner dies. Ya wished for immortality. Do ya even realize what you've done?!” The demons insane chuckle turned into a cackle before he suddenly turned and roared at Joey. 

“You've trapped me in this body,” He loomed over Joey angrily, waves of ill intent rolled off of the demon, “You will taste my wrath and wish ya had chosen death.”

Bendy pointed to the ink machine, “This machine will serve as a reminder of your sins. I will visit you through it, frequently. I promise. I'll leave ya to your fears now, Joey my boy.” Bendy sneered and cackled. He sauntered over to the machine, and crawled right into the pipe, sliding up into it. Leaving behind a very terrified and confused Joey Drew.

Unfortunately for Joey, Bendy was content to keep that promise. And no matter what Joey did to the machine, it continued to work. The ink puddle under it never really getting bigger or smaller. Every day Bendy came through the pipe to torture him in progressively horrifying ways. Until one day, Joey pleaded to the demon, “I beg of you, please send this letter... I had forgotten to send it while I was still able... I swear its the last thing I will ever ask of the you.” 

“I'll think about it, Joey.” Bendy laughed, intrigued by the request took the letter, not really intending to send it. After his work was done on Joey he slunk back to the studio to read it. Seeing what Joey was up to Bendy decided it would be fun to have more company and sent it. Deep down he looked forward to meeting Henry Stein, the person responsible for designing bendy. He sent the letter and then all there was to do was wait.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Henry~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting a strange letter from Joey, a man he hadn't heard from in years Henry found himself entering the old studio for the first time in what seemed like ages. Bendy was impressed with the way Henry continuously evaded him. He was surprised with Henry, when he managed to find him in his personal throne room.

Preferring to keep playing with the man, Bendy faked his death, as Henry tried to leave Bendy's magic sent him through a door to Joey, wiping his memory and using Joey as a puppet so he could continue his game. Unknowingly, Henry kept looping through the Studio and Joeys house, Bendy played with his head for years before revealing himself. After all, Bendy had used up most the energy from the souls of the staff he claimed in the ink and Joey was an old man who didn't feed him a lot of energy anyway. He needed more energy to maintain his powers. Being almost as old as Joey and having run out a lot of his energy by going through the studio, Henry fed him even less energy than Joey. Henry was a temporary fix.

Then, Bendy started to be more conservative with his energy as he tried to wring more of it from his victims than he expended. The unexpected worship of a inky devotee named Sammy, helping keep him from losing his power.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Mary~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mary Lee Amer, who had been the animation assistant to Henry, had kept a few things from her days at the studio. A few drawings, a rough draft of a cartoon, a journal and a old tape. The tape was a recording of a fond goodbye from her ex employee's, wishing congratulations of her marriage and other well wishes. They mention in the tape that the studio was always open to her, and that she once she got settled with children, she should bring her new family to see how dreams are made.

She wrote frequently in her journal about how much she missed her job. Her new husband Theodore Cornelius Humble had asked her to quit so she could be a homemaker. She had agreed, yet always dreamed of returning there. Theodore was an abusive highly paranoid man and had never liked the cartoon, claiming that because the main character was a devil that the show was evil. He forbade her to return, often keeping obsessive amounts of salt, and vials of holy water. Telling her if she went back, she would have to be cleansed before returning. Mary placidly agreed, unwilling to provoke her husband but wrote angrily in her journal that she would see the studio again one day. Sadly, she died before she could.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Old Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This takes place in January 2019, sixty years after Mary's death, and fifty-six years after Bendy claiming the souls of the studio staff, including Joey and Henry.))

Melody Humble, a buxom twenty-four year old bartender and self-proclaimed artist, was preparing to paint happily in her study. She sang a song she heard on the radio as she tied her curly black locks back into a messy bun and pulled her paint apron on. The sound of her happy singing filled her empty old family home. She heard her cell phone ring and stopped her singing, it was early in the morning, and she wondered who would call at 7am. Looking over, she noticed that it was her eldest brother. She put her brush down, wiped her hands off and answered the phone.

“Hey Mel, This is Vince. I was wondering, could you check that chest in the attic? You know, the small one that was always on that ugly old tarp, the one dad always talked about?” Vincent droned on, “If I remember correctly, he said there was an old plush in there, and Jr's 5th birthday is coming up. I was thinking it would be nice for him to have something that belonged to our grandparents.”

“Oh, well yeah I can check! One sec!” Melody said cheerfully, taking off her paint apron and leaving the room. She hurried up to the attic and flicked on the light. She remembered what her dad told her about the box in the attic, that it had belonged to her Grandmother Mary, an animator. Melody walked over to the chest, lifting the lid to see inside. Cobwebs clung to the sides, and she coughed a bit as the movement disturbed dust into the air.

“You find it sis?” Vince asked, his tone bored.

“One sec, its kinda dusty in here.” she said, with a coughing laugh, starting to dig through the chest. She found it easily and after patting and wiping most the dust away she was impressed. Despite the apparent age and the dust it was in excellent condition. The little black and white velveteen stuffed devil grinned up at her, its permanent grin wide and cartoonish. “Found it Vin! Wow! It's in wonderful condition! Covered in dust of course but still cute as hell and super soft.”

“Oh good, I'm on the road now. I'll just swing by and pick it up since its on the way. I'll be there in lets say, ten? See ya soon.” The phone abruptly clicked off without her answer.

Annoyed at her brother, she grit her teeth and looked at the plush, “Might as well go get ready for 'His Highness' to come get you.” She muttered and took the plush downstairs, setting it on a table while she went to the bathroom to scrub the dried paint off her pale freckled arms.

Twelve minutes later, her doorbell rang, she picked up the plush and headed to the door. Vincent stood there, looking tidy and business like as always. His bored stare and fidgeting stance, told her he didn't actually want to be there.

“Hey there Vin! How are you?” she greeted him with a soft smile. She didn't get to see him often and even if he was a bit of a jerk sometimes, she still loved her brother. She opened her arms to ask for a hug. He sighed irritably and leaned over to hug her. She was short to him, her being about 5ft3 to his 5ft7.  
He pulled away, his mossy green eyes locked onto her baby blues, “Good to see you too Mel, now please I'm on a schedule. I need to be at work before 8 and you know it takes a while with morning traffic. Is that the toy?” He nodded to the plush in her hand.

“It sure is, here you go! I hope Jr likes it.” she said genuinely and handed him the plush. She smiled sadly that he couldn't stay to chat, “Be safe out there, Vin, you know its crazy out there.”

“I'll be fine, Thanks Mel. I'll be seeing you.” Vincent smiled and turned on his heel, offering a little wave before heading back to his white Mercedes-Benz E350 and driving away. Melody sighed and closed the door, she had kind of hoped he would be able to stay and chat for a while. Melody guessed being a dentist kept him busy, but she hoped he'd actually visit one day.

Shrugging off her depressive thoughts, she looked up. She had an idea, maybe it would be fun to see what else was in that old chest. She hummed as she went upstairs again. She grabbed the chest and brought it downstairs into her living room. She set it right next to her couch, so that she could go through it at her own pace. Excitedly, she opened it back up.

Inside she found quite a bit. She pulled out a couple old fountain pens, a bottle of dried up ink, a bunch of loose paper filled with cartoon sketches that made her smile, a cute lace cloth stained in ink, a few tightly sealed vials of clear liquid, several small draw string bags of salt, a leather backed journal, an old tape and an old tape recorder. Strange that the bottom of the chest was filled with salt, but she reminded herself that maybe bag of salt had spilled.

Drawn to the journal with curiosity, she opened it, an old picture of an average looking blond man with muttonchops and a deep brow, standing behind a pale young woman with long curly black hair, soft features and kind eyes. It looked like a wedding photo, and scribbles on the back confirmed the theory. She smiled and began reading about her grandmothers life with interest.

She liked how her grandmother Mary seemed to love art, just like she did. Her grandmother described her friends at work as if they were family, and Melody wondered if they still kept in touch with the family. As she kept reading, she noticed that Mary's writings kept mentioning her love for a specific cartoon character that she and her senior co-worker Henry were working on. They way she gushed over this Bendy character made Melody chuckle.

Reading on, Melody found out that after she married her grandfather Theodore, she was forced to quit work. The journal continued to get darker, detailing how her new husband would beat her if she messed up or angered him. How he constantly compared her to witches and threatened to cleanse her with salt and holy water. “That must be why there were bags of salt and vials of water in the chest.” Melody said to herself, looking over at the offending objects.

Her face cringed with anger and disgust. She turned her face back to the journal to read to the end of it. In her last few entries her grandmother had been expecting a baby and the last entry was her writing all of her excitement to be a mother and all of her fear for the child being raised around Theodore. She wrote that she hoped to take her baby to the studio one day, whether by convincing her husband or by sneaking there. Three more entries after that before the writing suddenly stops. She remembered her father said, that her grandmother died giving birth to him. Her dad had been raised by her grandfather, who she never met, and he always spoke highly of him. She didn't know till now that her grandfather was a dick. Her dad had never mentioned going to a studio.

She sighs, her grandmother's last wishes were for her son to see the studio. Melody closed the book sadly, mournful regret filling her. Her father Richard and her mother Sarah had been murdered ten years ago by a serial killer, the who man was arrested and confessed to the killings popped into her head. She shuddered and put the journal down, that madman had not only stolen her parents lives but now she finds out her stole her grandmothers last wish!

“I'm glad he died in prison.” she said to herself, trying to bite back the stabbing spite filling her heart,  
“He can't steal anything else from us now.” Trying to focus on anything else, she picked up the tape recorder, and put the tape in. She started to fiddle with it, to see if the buttons still worked. Much to her surprise, the recorder started playing the tape. Unfamiliar voices, clamoring around the recorder to say their message.

It took her a bit to realize that it was the voices of her grandmother's co-workers, wishing her luck on her new life, Some of them let playful messages, some of them left heart felt ones, but in all they sounded like they would miss her. Some of the last messages were of her co-workers telling her to come visit the workshop, to bring her new family once they were settled. One woman even playfully reminded her of their address and business hours, joking in an amiable and good-natured way about Mary's poor sense of direction and general tardiness.

At the end, the recording clicked off, she wiped a tear from her eye with a bittersweet smile on her face. That sounded to sweet, so considerate of them to record something like that for her grandmother. An idea popped into her head. If they wanted her to visit then, maybe after all these years she could honor her grandmothers memory by going back to the studio. She stood up, and hurried to get cleaned up. After she had showered and got dressed, she pulled up the GPS on her cell phone. The address was a three-hour drive.  
Deciding to stay in a hotel if she needed, Melody packed up her travel backpack, which included a set of extra clothes, a jacket, her toothbrush and other toiletries and the things she found in the chest. Even the salt and the vials of holy water, who knows maybe the people there would think its funny? She made sure to place the tape recorder carefully inside, so not to break it. After all, she wanted good proof for the reason she was there if anyone questioned her. She made sure that her wallet was in her backpack as well, for obvious reasons.

After packing up, she looked back at her phone and smiled. She wrote a note saying “Out on an adventure! Be back soon!” and posted on the front door as she locked up. She looked forward to her spontaneous adventure. She climbed into her black Camry and drove off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, she pulled into the empty looking parking lot. She grabbed her backpack, locked the car and checked her phone. It was 3:18 pm, the recording said they were open til 5. From the outside the building seemed old and unkempt. She hurried over and gave the door a look over, thinking that maybe the business was closed, shut down or maybe even abandoned. 

Her hand hovered over the doorknob, well if she wasn't allowed in for whatever reason the door should be locked, right? Her fingers grasped the doorknob, and she twisted it, the door coming open more smoothly than she figured it would. The inside seemed lit from where she stood in the doorway, the sounds of old projectors and machines could just barely be made out. She smiled and calmed down a little, maybe it wasn't abandoned after all.

She adjusted her backpack and stepped inside, making sure to turn around and close the door properly since she didn't want to let in a draft. The lights flickered off for a second, making her jump at the sudden darkness before humming back to life. She frowned, thinking that maybe they had electrical issues in a building this old. She scrunched her nose, the place smelled strongly of ink and copper, which Melody thought was weird, but she shrugged it off, soon enough her nose would adjust.

Melody looked back down the hall, “Well I'm here, might as well explore. I can introduce myself to anyone I come across I'm sure.”

She wandered down the halls, noting the vast amounts of ink stains pretty much everywhere, posters mentioning a dancing demon cartoon that resembled the plushie from her grandmothers chest littered the walls. It was all so interesting, but she had seen no sign of people yet!

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Melody called out as she approached a room. It had a running projector in it but it wasn't playing anything. No one answered, so she called out again, “Hello?” Not finding anyone at all, she continued on, soon happening on an idle machine. The sign proclaimed it the Ink Machine. She noted the machine itself was dripping ink all over the place. She clicked her tongue, 'Maybe someone should turn it off.” she thought as she turned to go look for an off switch.

She walked around, getting quite lost. While she was searching she saw several cute cardboard cutouts propped along walls, but no off switch yet. Her shoes were already getting dyed black by the ink. She was about to turn a corner when something hard smacked her in the head from behind. The words “Rest your head, it's time for bed. ” and an odd black and white blur above her was the last thing she could make out before blacking out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sammy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short Chapter is in Sammy's POV.

She didn't notice his presence yet, the poor oblivious little sheep. He watched her through the walls and ink as she wondered through the studio. It seemed she was unaware that wondering was a sin. He had to wait for the perfect moment to capture her. It wouldn't do to disappoint his Lord a second time.

'This tender little sheep will grant me my Lords favor for sure!' Sammy thought excitedly as he used the demonic portals to silently stalk the girl. 'The Inky Savior might even reward him!' Sammy smiles ruefully behind the mask thinking of how he failed to catch the last intruder. He watched the short buxom young woman intently, not able to resist letting out a chuckle. He silenced himself as she pulled a strand of her curly black hair behind her ear and called out as she looked for the source of the sound. Her voice was divine! This sweet little sheep was just a lovely perfect sacrifice for his lord.

He waited for her to be at her most vulnerable. As she started to turn the corner, he crept forward silently. He was determined and this time he wouldn't fail. Sneaking up behind her was easy as she walked rather noisily down the hall, Sammy hit her in the back of the head with an old dustpan. It broke on impact, causing her to fall over. Her bright blue eyes falling upon him in pained confusion for a moment before falling shut. He couldn't resist quoting from the scripture of Bendy as she slipped into unconsciousness, "Rest your head, it's time for bed." He picked her comatose body up with glee, hugging her limp form to him excitedly.

He had such hope that sacrificing her to his Lord would gain him enough favor to be set free. That was why he hugged her in thanks, her sacrifice was his salvation. After a moment, he straightened himself and started to walk with purpose. It was a wonderful feeling to have succeeded, but there was work still to be done. Sammy started to hum the old bendy songs as he walked, moving through a portal to the perfect spot for sacrifice. Arriving there he placed set her down and moved a chair to the center of the room. He moved her to the chair and tied her to it tightly. Not wanting her to be able to escape and ruin his plans. He blindfolded and gagged her before going into the recording room to begin. He began to call for his savior, the mighty ink demon Bendy.


	4. Meeting a Monster

She heard a voice, the sound rousing her into consciousness. The back of her head hurt so badly, and when she opened her eyes she realized she was blindfolded, gagged and otherwise tied up. Starting the panic, she struggled against her bindings. 

An insane voice boomed over an intercom,“ Sheep Sheep Sheep, time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning you may sleep, or in the morning you'll be dead.,” his voice suddenly became desperate, the man yelling over the intercom, “HEAR ME BENDY, ARISE FROM THE DEPTHS AND CLAIM MY OFFERING! FREE ME, I BEG YOU! I SUMMON YOU, INK DEMON. SHOW YOUR FACE AND TAKE THIS TENDER SHEEP!”

As the mans raving concludes, the air becomes chilled. A bizarre sound fills the air, almost like rasping breath and a thunderous heart beat. Her own breath catches in terror, her body shivering in fear. Then as suddenly as it came, the sound quieted. The intercom clicked off, and she could hear muffled voices from the other room, she let out a concerned whimper.

After a few minutes the sounds of approaching footsteps made her turn her head to the side, in a vain attempt to see her assailants. To no avail.

“Here she is Lord Bendy, the tender sheep I offer you.” the voice that was ranting earlier sounded, anxiously addressing whoever this other guy was. Her struggle started anew as she tried hard to escape, suddenly regretting ever coming to this madhouse.

“Yea, I'll take it from here Sammy.” someone replied, their deep smoky voice holding an odd accent but the luscious sound of voice itself made her stop moving, something about it made her just want to stop and listen.

“Yes my lord!” the man called Sammy replied quickly, and she heard the sound of him briskly walking away.

Once the guy called Sammy was gone the smooth voice spoke up, “So, What's a lovely gal like you doing in a place like this?” The gag in her mouth was quickly removed, and she licked her lips nervously before answering.

“I uh, I mean, I was going through a chest my grandmother left in the attic, I found a lot of things, including her journal and a tape... Everything pointed to her wanting to come back here, and she never got to. I only wanted to honor her memory... I didn't mean to cause trouble, please don't hurt me.” she decided to answer honestly. She hoped he would understand and that she could sort this out in a civil manner but she was tied up and frightened, so she sounded a lot more panicked than she meant to. Her response earning what sounded like an amused chuckle from the mysterious person.

“Your a relative huh? May I ask who your grandmother was?” The voice asked with interest.

“I believe when she worked here she was named Mary Lee Amer, but after she left she took my grandfathers name and was Mary Humble.” Dawn recited what little she knew of her grandmothers name.

“Hmmm,” the voice replied seeming to mull something over, “Well that certainly is something. Tell ya what, I'm gonna take off your blindfold. I hope you keep an open mind.”

The blindfold was pulled off, leaving her to blink in surprise. Her sight a bit blurry as her eyes readjusted. “There ya go beautiful! I'm Bendy, nice ta meet ya!”

She focused her eyes up to where the voice came from. She blinked in confusion, then once he came into view she let out a cry of terror, her breathing coming out in panicked pants. Standing over her was an inky black figure, roughly the shape of an attractively tall man. Its round head adorned with two curving horns, most of its face obscured with dripping black ink, except for the smile, that large cartoon grin beamed down at her terrifyingly.

She whimpered and pulled at her binds again, obviously terrified of the actual monster in front of her. Bendy saw this reaction and sighed, putting its hand to its temple in annoyance, “Look Miss, I'm not gonna hurt ya. You're gonna do more harm to yourself trying to get away at this point!”

She struggled for a few more minutes, her wrists becoming red and raw from the struggle causing him to back away a few steps. He crouched down trying to make himself less intimidating, the grin he had when she saw him at first was now turned into a concerned frown. He watched her patiently, waiting for her to either calm down or tire out.

After a bit, she tired out. Panting tiredly as she slumped in the chair, whimpering at the futility of it. She looked back at the monster, it hadn't attacked her yet. In fact, it was looking at her with so much concern, that she felt confused. She watched him warily as she calmed down. After a few minutes of staring, Bendy spoke up again, causing Melody to flinch in surprise, “I'm sorry Miss. I really didn't mean to scare ya...” his voice dripped with hopeless sorrow as he lowered its head sadly.

She shifted, in her chair feeling suddenly guilty for upsetting this creature. Even though it was obviously inhuman it hadn't tried to hurt her, and even seemed worried about her. She tried to straighten in her chair, “I-It's OK.” she stuttered her voice tight with lingering fear.

Upon hearing her respond, Bendy looked up hopefully. He stayed still but fidgeted as if very nervous, “Are ya still scared of me?” he asked, his tone hitching slightly, reminding her of a frightened child.

“Well...” She gulped, Melody could see that this creature wasn't going to hurt her, and being scared of him seemed to hurt his feelings. Seeing him fidget in waiting for her response, she just couldn't stay scared of him. Even if he was a monster. “Not anymore, I'm sorry for thinking you were going to hurt me. You said your name is Bendy, right?”

He nodded, and took a hesitant step forward while he was still crouched. A wave of dread threatened to make her panic again, but she willed herself to shake it off. He watched her closely as he took another step closer, she resisted her terror as each step made her shudder. Opting instead to try to talk to this odd monster, “W-well, m-my name is Melody..”

He was in front of her, she had overcome the waves of dread that had beat against her mind. Bendy smiled at her, still crouched down, so he was eye level with her. “Melody? That's a lovely name, for a lovely dame.” his grin returned, the confidence in his smoky voice starting to return.

She gave a nervous giggle, “Dame? You have an interesting way of talking Bendy.”

“Oh? Do I?” that perked his interest, he inched a bit closer. He didn't seem offended, he just seemed excited to see what she had to say.

“Well yea, no one uses Dame these days.” she smiled at him as he shrugged in response. “Oh and uh, can I ask a question?”

“Of course!” Bendy exclaimed, “What's on your mind?”

She nodded down to her hands, flexing her fingers dramatically. “Can you untie me please?”

He looked down at her hands, then back up at her. Seeming to think something over. After a few seconds, he hummed dramatically, “Weeeell, I guess. Since you said please!~” he exclaimed theatrically, as if the whole thing were a joke. He rose from his crouched position, he was so tall. Even taller than her brother, he had to be a little over six feet tall. She gulped, willing herself to calm as he moved behind her.

She felt the ropes around her torso come undone, the ones around her legs. She looked back at him, he was simply standing over her. While she stared at him, she felt her wrists come free. She looked as the rope just fell away. She rubbed her injured wrists, her new-found freedom of movement emboldening her as she turned to face Bendy, “Uh, thanks for that, but I have to ask. Why was I tied up and who was that guy who knocked me out and really, what happened to this place? Where is everyone?”

“For starters, there was a mass murder here, a little after I was brought here. The place has been abandoned since. It was terrible to watch. I really don't want to talk about it...” Bendy replied in an emotionless tone, Melody realized it must be hard to talk about so whispered her apologies and nodded deciding not to push it, “As for the other questions. I believe Sammy knocked ya out under the misunderstanding that him offering you to me, would please me.” Bendy frowned and shook his head and looked away, “No offense Miss, but I am so tired of humans assuming I want human sacrifice...”

“None taken.” she muttered, figuring there was more to the story there. “So, yeah... I don't want to be rude but what are you?”

The tip of his tail twitched back and forth, uncertainly, “I'm not sure I should tell ya. You might not like what you hear.”

She hesitantly put a hand on his arm, wanting to comfort and encourage her new friend. His skin was hot and damp, like someone running a deadly high fever. He physically jolted at the touch and snapped his head to look at her in confusion, “It's gonna be OK Bendy, you can tell me.” she said with a soft smile.

Bendy tilted his head, impressed that she could be this close to him without being afraid. She was even offering him encouragement and comfort. He had been on the fence of whether or not he actually would keep her alive or if he would simply play with her for a bit before sending her to the ink. Now though, he had made up his mind. This woman, this beautiful woman who was strong enough to comfort a demon, was going to be his.

He nodded his thanks and moved to stand back in front of her, taking a bow he proclaimed, “I Bendy, am a Primordial Demon. An Incubus to be exact.”


	5. Bacon Soup and Cell Phones

~"I, Bendy, am a Primordial Demon. An Incubus to be exact."~ Bendy had said with a dramatically low bow, he then straightened himself and awaited her response.

She stared at him, her blue eyes widening in surprise and fear. At the word demon, she nearly fell off her chair. Bendy's smile wavered at her reaction. Her thoughts raced, 'No way! Grandfather had been right? Bendy was an actual demon!'

Her foot hit against her backpack leaning against the chair, the clinking of the vials inside reminding her that if she needed it, she had away to defend herself. Taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves,she looked back up at Bendy, whose confidence was once again wavering.

"A demon huh?" she spoke up, "That's cool, I never thought demons even existed. Are all demons goopey like you?

He touched his face, the ink clinging to his fingers as he pulled his hand away, "Nah, that's just one of tha perks of being an ink demon." he shook his hand, disconnecting the ink stands.

"Oh I see...." she muttered, then her face lit up as she figured out how to break the tension, "Ink huh? Is that why you're an...Ink-u-bus?" she joked.

Bendy tilted his head at her pun, then started laughing, he bent over and grabbed his gut at the force of his laughter. "HA HAH HA HA! WHAT WORD PLAY! BRILLIANT! HAHAHA AHA HAHAHAHA~!"

She giggled at his outburst, "Hehehe, its not that funny but thanks for laughing."

"Well,if you hadn't heard a joke in over sixty years, ya'd understand!"he said as he got over his laughing fit, straightening his stance again.

She looked shocked, "Wait.. you don't mean? You've been here all alone for over sixty years?!"

He shrugged, "At least I had Sammy. He may be nuts, but I might have gone crazier than him if he hadn't been here."

Melody furrowed her brow, "I suppose, but sixty years with a mad man... I suppose you are starved for company..."

Bendy nodded slowly, as if not wanting to admit it. Her frown deepened, "Why didn't you try to leave?"

He sighed, "I can't, the man who summoned me was an idiot and he bound me to the Studio..."

She clicked her tongue, "Trapped here for all these years....Sounds like hell." she clapped her hand over her mouth, unsure if that was offensive or not.

He chuckled at that, "Oh toots, ya have no idea. Ya have no idea how grateful I am for yer company. Would ya like a tour?"

She was about to nod but the loud growl of her stomach stopped her.Bendy's chuckled again, "Or we can get ya some food. It's suppertime for mortals I suppose?"

She checked her pockets, finding her phone. She checked the time, "Yeah, its already 6 pm. I think I have some snacks in my car." She said,motioning behind her with her thumb to indicate the snacks were outside.

"Let me make something for ya," Bendy suggested with a shake of his head, "I scared ya so at least let me make it up to ya this way."

"But...."she looked hesitant, "You're made of ink... Won't I get ink poisoning if you make it?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll be careful. Even I wasn't careful I'm not made of normal ink. So ya'd be fine even if ya swallowed a bunch of my ink, so don't worry bout gettin' sick." His smile twitched for a moment then he motioned for her to follow as he walked out of the room, towards the commons area.

"Well, ok then. What did you have in mind?" Melody asked as she followed behind him curiously, Bendy hummed in response as if lost in thought,it didn't answer her question but she didn't push it. He obviously knew where he was going though, after all, he had certainly been here long enough. They went through many hallways and down some steps,entering the commons area. Bendy grabbed two chairs and placed them at a table, sweeping books and papers onto the floor with one arm to make room for them. He walked around the table and pulled a chair out for her, keeping one hand on the chair he gave a low bow.

"Feel free ta relax and take a seat, I'll go whip us up some food." he said, waiting for her to sit before straightening his posture and walking out of the room. With his absence she decided to check her phone, scrolling through her social media to help keep her calm. Nothing new was happening so she pulled up some funny videos. She was more relaxed by the time he came back. She was laughing at a vine compilation video and didn't notice him return. "Dinner time!" He cheered and set down two black bowls fill with steamy brown soup. "I don't have any spoons right now, but this stuff is so good ya may not need one! I know I just chug it in one go!" He boasted.

She paused the video, put down her phone and picked up the bowl. She eyed the contents, not familiar with the soup. She couldn't place what the smell was, aside from smelling quite savory. He was watching her in anticipation. "Thanks for the meal!" She said with a smile and tilted the bowl to take a sip, it tasted great! Like a bacon rich potato soup, but without the potato. There were hints of onion, garlic and caramelized bacon. It wasn't too salty and even had a little flair of spice in it. Just like he had said, she found herself drinking it up greedily and letting out a happy sigh once it was finished.

He chuckled and said, "Toldya!" before he chugged his soup as well.She licked her lips, putting down the bowl. Once he had finished, he collected the bowls and put them on the ground. His smile seemed a bit wider, looking pretty happy that she liked the soup.

"You were right! That was delicious, what do you call that?" She asked,earning another chuckle from him. She picked up her phone to put it in her pocket.

"Icall it bacon soup, there's cans of it all over the studio. Glad ya liked it. Sooooo," He leaned forward, his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his knuckles. "What is that thing?" he asked,referring to the cellphone. She looked up in surprise and held it up shaking it gently as she answered him.

"It's a cell phone." She explained, "It lets me make calls, text and look around the internet.

"Wait wait wait, You can make a phone call on that? It doesn't even have wires!" He exclaimed, she found his reaction a bit on the cute side.

"Yes,It's not like those old landlines, I can call anybody I know at anytime! Well.. as long as I have service that is." Melody explained happily.

"And what's text or internet?" He asked curiously. She motioned for him to pull his chair next to her. When he did, she unlocked her phone and proceeded to show him all about cell phones. That led to pulling up what the internet was and texting too. Soon enough she was showing him all the things the modern world had, complete with examples and videos. She pulled up memes that made them laugh, she pulled up things like laptops and x-rays, and every time he learned something he was so excited.

It almost made her forget that he was a terrifying demon, how he thirsted for knowledge like a small child. The way he just lit up and soaked up the information when she explained something really warmed her heart. She found herself no longer simply trying to placate him, but actually enjoying herself. She didn't even realize it was 3 am until a yawn forced its way out of her mouth. "Well heck in a hand basket its late... I should head out..." she said looking at the time. Her phone had plenty of charge. Her? Not so much.

He hesitated for a moment, "You can sleep here if ya like. I think we have a vacancy on that couch over there." he pointed and grinned cheekily, then added, "It's not safe to be out this late. What kinda gentleman would I be if I let ya put yerself in danger like that?"

She shrugged and set her phone on the table, "I am pretty tired and my head still hurts, so I guess it would be better to rest here for now."

Bendy nodded, "I agree. It's settled then, yer stayin the night."

She giggled at the semi stern tone when he said that, getting up and walking to the couch and down laying, it was surprisingly soft, "Well, if you insist."

"I very much do!" He quipped, getting up to follow her. "Do ya need anything before ya go to sleep?"

She was so tired that she had already fallen asleep, Bendy struggled to bite back a laugh. Instead he whispered, "Good night, toots. Rest well, cause yer gonna need it."


	6. Schemes and Hurtful Words

Bendy watched her sleep for a while, she was so soft and cute it made him want to bite into her tender flesh. He shook the thought from his mind, then turned, silently walking towards the table. The ink he had crafted into bowls had lost their shape, now only dark stains on the floor. He eyed the cell phone mischievously. It was such a small yet interesting little item. He picked it up, walked to the hall and sank into an ink puddle.

Arriving at his lair, he reclined in his throne, repeating what Melody had done to turn it on. His grin widened as it turned on. He typed things rapidly into the little device, chuckling evilly as he did. He sent texts to each of her contacts that she was going to France to elope with some guy named Pierre and that she wouldn't be coming back. He added that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. A few of them texted her back, asking questions or congratulating her. He rudely shot down the questions, and promptly ignored the congratulations as he worked to isolate her. He didn't want anyone trying to ruin things now that he finally had a chance.

A call came in, the ringtone cheerful yet annoying. Bendy saw the name of the caller, a certain 'Big Brother Vince'. There was a red circle and a green. He hit the green and answered it, "Hello?" Bendy said in a perfect imitation of Melody's voice.

"Are you insane Mel? It's four in the morning and you text me this nonsense?" The mans voice was quiet but angry. "I'm going to be tired at work tomorrow because I have to talk my little sister out of ruining her life."

"It's not nonsense its true love!" Bendy said in Melody's voice, sounding indignant. He got the feeling this man was selfish if he was already using the guilt card.

"Mel, have you even met the guy? Have you thought this through? You aren't a kid anymore, you can't just run off on a whim whenever you feel like it!" Her brother ranted. Oh, her brother sounded so very condescending. Scolding what he thought was his sister as if they were a child, while telling them not to act like one. He didn't know anything about the man but from what he gathered so far he knew how to take men like him down.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Melody's voice said, Bendy made sure to sound as cruel as possible, "It's not like you really love anyone but yourself anyway. I bet everything you do is just to keep up appearances."

Bendy took the silence as a personal victory.

"Is that what you really think of me?" the brothers voice cracked, it was clear he hit a nerve there.

Bendy smirked and spat out his response, using Melody's voice as a poisoned dagger to her brothers heart, "Yes. I'm not the only one either. You only ever care about yourself. So why don't you do me a favor and just butt out. I don't need selfish assholes in my life."

He heard the man take a sharp intake of breath, his voice sounding both angry and sad. It broke like he was on the verge of tears, "F-fiine then. I-I-I'll leave you a-a-alone."

"Good." Bendy chirped coldly in the girls voice then turned clicked the red circle, hearing the call click off. He cackled as his original voice returned, then opened her text messages to see what she talked about with other people. It would give him a better feel for what to attract her with. It seemed she liked soft things like pillows and plushies, flowers, chocolates, some place called six flags that actually looked like fun once, something called fireball whiskey, poetry and painting. 

His smirk widened, these things can easily be fabricated by him and the ink machine. He thought for a moment about the studio. It was time the old place got a overhaul, and he was excited to finally have the chance to use 'that' power again. Scrolling through examples of extravagant houses and romantic scenes, he schemed. Hopefully he had succeeded in warning threats away. Now it was time to plan how to woo the girl.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
((Sorry this ones short, Its really just a setup for the next chapter. I think I might have separate chapters like this for scenes where Bendy does important things away from the Main Character.))


	7. Fun and Games

Melody woke to a loud crashing as she jumped up to see a unsettling sight. It looked like a cartoon of a gruff sailor guy but wrong. It's mouth was fixed open wide in a constant snarl, everything about its features seemed twisted out of proportion and random objects seemed fused hapazardly with its form. She watched it stop beating the splintered remains of the table and turn its attention to her. With a fierce snarl it raised the axe it had above its head and charged at her. She screamed and dodged as the creature took a swing and missed.

She ran to the door on the other side of the room, about to fling it open when instead it bust inward. A frantic looking Bendy rushed in and saw the Charley attacking her. Bendy pushed her behind him protectively and pounced the smaller toon, ripping through the thing like tissue paper. It's snarls turning to yelps, then whimpers, then silence as Bendy mercilessly murdered it to death. Melody was overcome with terror at the sight, monetarily forgetting that he just saved her as she darted out the door with a shriek of terror. Bendy calling out after her desperately, "Wait! PLEASE COME B-" she didn't hear the rest of his words as she ran as fast as she could away from the monster.

She ran blindly not paying attention to where she was going, not noticing the walls, the floor, and pretty much everything looked slighly less.... Real. Somehow she managed to run head first into something. She grunted as she fell back onto her butt. What, or well who she ran into turned to her and offered a hand to help her stand up. It was a guy covered in ink, he had overalls and a bendy cutout fashioned into a weird mask. She took his hand and let him help her up. "Our little sheep has wandered off I see." His voice was unmistakable, it was that Sammy guy who tried to sacrifice her. She recoiled from him, but his grip on her hand held firm. He yanked her to him, grabbing her other arm so she would not run again. 

"Hush little one. You have nothing to fear from me." Sammy said in an attempt to calm her.

"Bull! You hit me on the head and tried to sacrifice me to a monster! I have everything to fear from you, you crazy bastard! Let me go!" Melody said through gritted teeth, all but snarling at Sammy. She squimed and struggled to get away.

Sammy sighed and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her and walking with purpose. She continued to protest and struggle, all up till he opened a door then dropped her onto the floor. She scrambled to herfeet and saw Bendy sitting on a desk of what seemed to be some sort of important office. He had his long legs dangling off the side with feet touching the floor and his hands balled into fists on his lap. Sammy bowed low then gestured to Melody,"I have returned our little lost lamb, my lord."

"Thankya Sammy, go make sure tha rest of tha butcher gang isn't hangin around. Seems that lot need a reminder of what happens when ya cross a demon. If ya find any at all, 'reacquaint' them with the machine. Already had a Charley spook our special guest." Bendy coldly commanded, "Understood?"

"Of course My Lord! Right away my lord!" Sammy hurriedly agreed before rushing out the door and shutting it behind him. Leaving her alone in the room with Bendy. Bendy turned his face to her, a frown where his normal grin should be. He didn't get up, he didn't speak a word, he just stared at her with a lost expression. She whimpered and stumbled back a step when a wave of fear hit her, just like it had when she first met him. 

His posture sagged slightly, and he looked away from her as she tried to regain composure. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her chest as she forced herself to take deep breaths. He was a demon, but he didn't attacke her and she recalled how cute he was when she was teaching him about the world. She let out a sigh as she felt the waves of fear recede.

Opening her eyes, she noticed he hadn't moved an inch, hell he didn't even seem to be breathing. She took a deep breath before speaking up, "Bendy? Are you ok?..." Melody asked quietly, as if her voice would shatter him like glass if she spoke too loud.

He groaned and slumped off the desk and onto the floor in a very dramtic cartoonish style, turning into a puddle of ink before reamerging and slowly walked toward her. Watching her closely as he approached for signs of fear or injury. "Ah, I'm just fine toots... But it should be me who should be askin' that. Are ya ok? Your not hurt are ya?" He asked, sounding sincerely concerned for her well-being.

Guilt filled her. She had run from him while he just tried to protect her, hurt him still by being afraid of him. He had suffered alone in this hellhole longer than anyone should ever have to and she was overcome with sympathy and guilt. She moved quickly and without thought.

Bendy jolted in surprise when Melody rushed forward, closing the gap between them and threwing her arms around him. She hugged him tight, ignoring the ink staining her clothes and skin. Her face would have pressed against his chest if she were taller, instead it pressed against his firm abdomen just under his chest, painting her face completely with ink. Strange sounds escaped her that Bendy realized were sobs. He froze for a moment, unsure as to what was going on, then tugged at his bowtie nervously. He tought that she was scared and wanted to leave. If she wanted him to take her to the exit, things would get worse real quick...

"I-I-I'm soooo *sniffle* I'm so sorryyy! I did't meeean t-t-to make you saa-aa-aad!" She managed to cry out between sobs, rubbing her face into his ink as she cried. Bendy's expression twitched and he closed his arms around her, returning her embrace.

He rubbed her back in a comforting manner, "Hey now, dont cry... It's ok Darlin', I aint sad. I'm glad ya aint hurt and how can I be anything but happy with a sweet little gal like yourself in my arms?" He said with a chuckle and licked at his teeth. He struggled with his urge to claim her then and there.

He was lucky that she couldn't see him whilst sobbing into his embrace, since his grin had become dangerously feral and his eyes shone red from behind the curtain of ink on his face. He felt her breasts press against unassumingly him and he started to purr, tail flicking lazily behind him. He took deep calming breaths, reminding himself that he had a plan to follow and rushing things would ruin everything. He managed to calm himself enought to make his apparence settle back down but he continued to pur.

She sniffled as her sobs calmed down, then after a few moments of him purring and rubbing her back, she giggled. Bendy looked down in confusion, "What ya laughin at?"

She giggled and pulled away slightly, standing at arms length from him. She tryed to look at him but failed due to the ink in her eyes. Bendy shuddered at her ink covered face, thinking to himself a very different way to cover her in his ink. 

Unaware of the demons perverted train of thought, she wiped the ink off as best she could with her ink covered hands, making things worse. She started explaining as she did, "I just think its cute. Your this big scary guy but you purr like a kitten. Grr, do you know if theres a towel or something? No offense but this ink is hurting my eyes, I want it off."

"I don't got any towels, but I can get that ink off ya." Bendy said confidently. He was secretly very pleased that she thought his purr was cute and decided to remember that 1away for later.

"Oh good! Thanky-" Melody was stopped mid sentance when Bendy pulled her back over and licked his long tongue up the side of her face, causing her to flinch her eyes shut in surprise. The feeling of his cold wet tongue on her skin made her shiver. She wasnt sure if it was in disgust or arousal... She grimaced and repressed that thought violently.

As soon as he pulled is tongue away, she cracked open an eye. The sight of his smug grin as he released her, turned her grimace to a scowl.

"Oh gross Bendy!" She groaned in disgust wiping her face but finding it completely dry. Suprised, she looked down at herself. Not a single ink stain to be seen."How did you do that?!" She asked suddenly very interested.

"Well ya see, that ink is part if me. If it gets on ya, I just gotta touch it to re-absorb it into myself and then its like it never left me." He bragged, fixing his bowtie proudly.

"What are you, a ink sponge?" She joked, causing him to stick out his tongue in childish response.

Then something clicked in her head, "Hey! If all you have to do is touch the ink, why the hek did you lick me?! You could have just used your hand!" 

He chuckled, leaning forward. His answer dripping with flirtation, "I couldn't resist. I just had to see if ya tasted as sweet as ya look.~"

She blushed, eyes cast downwards. Unsure of how to respond to his teasing. He chuckled again at that, "Well then, how'd ya like ta take that tour I mentioned?"

Her face lit up, then darkened as a thought crossed her mind, "What about that monster that attacked me? You acted like there are more... Is it safe?"

Bendy nodded, "If Sammy cleared them out like I asked, there wont be any to bother us. Besides, if anything tries to hurt ya, I'll rip em in two. Ya have my word as a gentlemen." He said with such conviction, it made her smile.

"Ok then, lets go!" She grinned, "I imagine you know all the best places?"

He grinned back at her and offered his arm like a gentlmen, she grabbed it and he lead her out the door. "Of course, I'll show ya everything and by tha end of THA TOUR you'll be glad ta have choosen Bendy Tour Services!" He laughed at his joke, and Melody laughed too as he led the way, showing off different places and giving interesting information on them. Even making snide jokes at times like, '-and this is tha reel closet. It's where they keep tha reels. A reel nice place if ya ask me.' and '-and here we see a ink puddle in its natural habitat, the floor.' The place looked a bit different than she remembered, but she couldn't put her finger on it but she was enjoying herself despite everything that had happened.

After alot of walking and a few elevator rides, Melody was starting to wonder just how big this studio was. She was about to ask when the elevator stopped and they stepped out, Bendy watching her face light up as she gazed at the wonders in front of her. It was a underground amusement park, The entrance dubbed it Bendy Land. It seemed oddly well maintained for a place so old, everything looked shiny and new, a stark contrast to the rest of the studio. She sqeauled with excitement then grabbed his inky hand and tugged him with her into the park. 

Bendy grinned at her reaction, allowing her to tow him around as she gushed about how awesome everything was. "Oh my gosh! They have a haunted house! A minicoaster! Even a small farris wheel? Wow this place is amazing! Look over here! Its a carousel! I love carousels!" She started to walk to the carousel when something else caught her eye.

"Oh oh! Look over there! They have the shooting range game! And over here the old timey throwing one! Oh my gosh look at this! I want to ring the bell!" She said, running to each one before stopping in front of the strength game and grabbing the mallet. 

It was heavy and she hefted it up, making a show of how string she was before slamming it down on the button with a grunt. It sent the bar up, but just barely halfway, she pouted. "This thing's rigged!"

"Nah, your just a sore loser." Bendy teased as she let the hammer fall to the ground. 

She glared at him with playful challenge, "Let's see you do it then!"

He laughed, walking forward to easily lift the hammer with one hand. He then tapped the hammer to the pressure pad and the bar shot up, ringing the bell loudly. He looked back at her with the hammer between two fingers as if it weighed nothing. "Rigged huh? Seems ta be workin fine ta me!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, just like he had done earlier. Which caused him to shiver inwardly, perverted thoughts about that tongue filling his head. She caught him just staring at her and she quirked a brow. Without missing a beat he picked back up his playful banter, "Maybe ya wanna try again? Or did ya wanna try tha other games now? I'll even play too if ya want."

She grabbed his hand excitedly and dragged him towards the ball throe game. She grabbed three balls, and threw them at the bottles. Taking time to aim, she knocked down all but three bottles. She looked over her shoulder with a playful grin, "Bet you can't beat that!"

"Ya wanna bet huh? I like bets." He chuckled as she looked up at him in curiosity, "Hows about this, we play every game in here and the one who wins tha most games wins a favor from tha other?"

She looked at the ball throw then back at him, thinking it over. He said such interesting things, she was having such fun but the way he worded it made her a bit more than curious. "What kind of favors are we talking about? Like a, type favor or what?" She asked, completely unaware of the pervish frame of mind the demon was in.

"Nah, if you win, just ask for whatever it is ya little heart desires. If it's doable then I'll grant your wish! If not then ya gotta pick again. Tho-"

Her eyes lit up, that sounded promising! She interrupted him, too excited to contain herself. "Wow! No way I can lose a bet that sweet! Your on! Get ready to be creamed Bendy!" She gushed, not realizing she hadn't let him say what favor he'd get if he won.

"Ok then toots, we are 1/0 since I won the strength game. Lets just get these bottles set back up..." He said cheerfully and reached out his hand. His fingers elongated and reset the bottles as she watched in awe.

"That's sooooo cool Bendy!" She gushed, "You could be a super hero with all these powers you know!" 

He gave her a lopsided grin, "A hero, yeah, sure." He juggled the balls as to show off, "Now let's see about tha game eh?" With that he threw one ball in such a way it bounced and knocked all the cups over at once. She gasped in outrage.

"How the hek did you do that?! You didn't cheat right?!" She squinted suspiciously at him.

"Nah toots, that's just what they call skill." He mocked, snickering at her childish accusations. He knew he didn't need to cheat, he had played these games so many times that he knew by heart the best ways to win each one. 

After they had played almost every game there, Melody towed him to his least favorite game. The shooting range. He had won half of the games, letting her win some of the other games so she wouldn't get upset.

"Let's try this one next! I used to get top score on this type of game at arcades when I was a kid. No way you can out do me on this one!" She boasted and started up the game. She held the toy rifle with confidence, aiming quickly and shooting down most of the targets. She was only one target short, but she grinned at him as if she had won and handed the toy gun to him. "Your up! No way can beat that, Bendy-boi!" She said with a giggle as she backed up to give him room to play the game.

She watched as he fiddled with the toy rifle, trying to hold it right. He ended up holding it under his armpit and shooting. Ping after ping, she watched as he never missed a shot. Nor did he hit any X'd targets. In moments the game rang out as the game ended. A short tune played and he grinned back at her, placing the little toy gun down before turning back to her.

"Lets see, that was tha tie breaker if I'm not mistaken, and I'm not. Ya know what that means dontcha?" She didn't know how it could, but his grin seemed to get wider and wider. The look he gave her was a bit scary as he leered at her ominously.

"I win."


	8. The Ink Demons Prize

'I Win.'

The words slowly sunk in, for a moment causing her to pout slightly for losing. When she looked back at him ahe felt herself tensing at the predatory look he gave her. She shook herself slightly to rid herself of the urge to bolt again. Maybe she was imagining the threat in his voice, maybe that wasn't a leer. Afterall, she had never met a demon before this, perhaps in her paranoia she was mistaking a simple smile for something more devious? She took a calming breath and gave him a sheepish smile, "A-and here I was so sure I'd win... Oh well, Next time I'll beat you for sure. Congrats on the win, by the way" 

She calmed herself as she spoke, dismissing Bendy's suddenly predatory stance as maybe his posture of pride for winning. Bendy was in fact positively beaming, so it wasn't so farfetched. His tail twitched excitedly behind him, "Next time huh? Yeah, ya can always try again later. Sounds like fun." He agreed cheerfully. "I won, so that means I get my prize." He stated smuggly plucking at his bowtie.

She frowned, trying to remember the stakes, "Uh, what did we say you get if you win?"

Bendy chuckled, "Weeeell, you were so excited that ya didn't let me tell ya." Her face dropped at hearing that, Bendy motioned to her. "Ya really outta not agree ta things before ya know tha terms, not that I mind of course."

Melody smiled nervously, "So what's your prize then?" She tried to stay calm, but anxiety was starting to creep up her.

He closed the gap between them, using a single clawed finger to tilt her face upwards. His still twitching tail thumped the ground excitedly. He leaned forward slightly, lowing his voice to be soft and seductive, "My prize? I would have you for my prize." He purred alluringly, loving the way she at him. Blue eyes blinking up at him as she put two and two together. That precious look of confusion scrunching into one of alarm as she pulled away.

"Hold on a second!" She demanded as she started taking steps back, holding her hands up as if she could keep him at a distance that way, "That's not something you can just claim Bendy!"

Bendy stepped forward with every step back she took, closing the gap again. "Oh, come on. Hows about a kiss then? After that we can decide to stop or continue, sounds fair right?" He offered lustfully, "Come on darling, a little kiss wouldn't hurt right?" He tempted with a purr, she had backed into a wall and he was leaning over her. Not quite trapping her but leaning on the wall with one hand.

She shivered and closed her eyes. One kiss? That was a compromise she was a bit more comfortable with. Kissing a ink demon was not exactly something she was into but if it diatracted him from wanting other, much more personal things... She'd do it. He even offered to stop if she wanted. She steeled herself to answer. Giving him a quick nod as she replied, "Ok Bendy. Jus-" 

She was cut off when he pulled her into his arms and then cradled her in his arms. He crashed his lips against hers, catching her off gaurd as his tongue dove into her mouth. She went rigid in surprise for a moment, but when his fingers traced her body and his tongue started dancing with hers she found herself melting into the kiss. Surprisingly he tasted vaguely of honey and cinnimon, she was glad he didn't taste like chemicals at least. She felt the ink pool in her mouth as they kissed passionately, almost absent mindedly she swallowed it.

The reaction was quick, she immediately felt feverish and tingly as she was overcome with arousal. Her mind fogging over with lust as she moaned into the kiss, clutching at him desperately. Shuddering excitedly at her moan, Bendys hands began to wander her body, caressing and teasing her with gentle gropes and soft touches. Ever touch felt like pure bliss burning into her, she cpuldnt help but want more and soon she was a whimpering, panting mess. In the blink of an eye Bendy used his claws to carefully but efficiently rip her clothes to shreds. His eyes blaring red as he was losing himself to his hunger. 

He watched the woman stiffen as she realized what was happening and struggled to escape his grip. She pulled her face away from the kiss defiantly, starting to stutter out protests. "W-w-ait... St-st-sto-op... D-Don-t..."

He growled, as he had used almost all the strength he had stored up on a spell to turn his ink into a powerful aphrodisiac. Which in the old days would have made her unable to do more than moan his name. It shouldn't have worn off so soon, maybe she needed a bigger dose. One thing was prominent in hia mind, if he didn't feed off her his power would qane further. The souls he had locked away would be able to rally against him and he would likely starve. The thought enraged him.

"Please?" He asked seductively, trying to pull her face back to him. "Just one more kiss?" Her blue eyes were clearing from their daze as she blinked up at him. He watched her expression change subtly before she clocked him in the face then kicked him in the groin with both legs. 

In his weakened state, it hurt just enough to make him fall back on his butt. Giving her time to make a run for it. She never ran so fast in her life, running clear out of bendyland, past rooms and halls until she reached that elevator he called a lift.

Looking around in fright as she pressed the button to take her to the highest floor, she didn't see him yet. That is until the elevator started to go up, she caught a glimpse of him rushing into the room followed by the sound of his frustrated roar as the lift took her up. 

The door opened and she rushed out, fantically trying to remember where the exit was. Not wasting time, she rushed through a door into some sort of ink flooded maze of halways. The thick icy liquid was just above her ankles, making it harder for her to run without effort. A eerie pulsing sound filled the hall as black veins of ink crept along the walls, bleeding angry lines into the wood. Her eyes darted arpund and she stumbled while trying to gauge which way to run.

She didnt get a chance to make up her mind before ashe was violently shoved into a wall. Large inky hands pressing her flat against the wall as she struggled to escape. She heard him panting raggedly, tail splashing the ink as it lashed angrily behind him. He growled ferally, grabbing her by the hair and causing her to still for a moment. 

A whimper escaped her as she shut her eyes, she was so scared and confused. He was acting like a monster now, not the funny, flirty guy she had started to like. She felt his teeth on her skin, the sharp edges pressed threateningly against the back of her neck. She willed herself to go limp, playing dead as it were. Apparently satisfied that she wouldnt get away again, he removed his teeth and set her on the ground facing him. Ink had leaked onto her from both him and the walls, painting her skin with dripping black. The chill causing her to shiver. 

Insistantly, he shoved his fingers in her mouth, prying it open and running a finger along her tongue. She looked up in horror as something long and thick started sprouting from his groin. As it grew, it developed more details. It was tapered, with small circlular ridges and nubs. Two very large testes grew under the inhuman appendage as she almost fainted in terror. Too big, it was all too big.

She was so freaked out by the growth a that she hadn't noticed his fingers had wedged her mouth open into an O shape and deteached from his hand, new fingers growing in as he moved his hand to her hair again. Taking a fist full of her hair, he grabbed his shaft with his ither hand and shoved it in her mouth. The honeyed spice of his inky pre filling her mouth.

He showed no mercy as he started thrusting into her mouth briskly. The tip of his shape jabbing at the back of her throat causing her to gag. She flailed wildly, scratching at his wrists to release her, but he twisted her hair harshly and only thrusted harder. His thrusts soon became more uneven and urgent. "B-better Swallow!" He yowled as he gave a stuttered thrust, burying his dick as far as it could go in her throat and unloading his drugged ink directly into her stomach. 

Fearing him and the prospect of drowning on the ink she struggled to swallow all of it as it poured down her throat like a faucet, thick ink overflowing out her nose and mouth. With him buried in her throat, she really couldnt breathe, reinforcing the fact that she could very easily drown like this. She struggled harder, trying to pull away for air. Her movements quickly weakening as things began going dark and blurry. He pulled out, strands of inky cum webbing between the tip of his cock and her lips. She gasped desprately and coughed on the ink as she fought to pull air into her lungs. 

The room brightened with each breath yet the blurry feeling persisted and infact started to intensify. She felt drunk as her body relaxed against her will, causing her to slump backwards onto her back. The blush heating her face was nothing in comparison to the fire engulfing her loins. They burned with need so much so that she started stroking her lower lips in a desprate attempt to sooth herself.

Pushing her legs apart and pulling her hands away, Bendy lined up his cock with her opening. She gave out weak, garbled protests and tried to push him away again. The ink holding her mouth open hindered her words. He growled in frustration, grabbing her hands, then binding them with ink to the floor. He then grabbed her hip before realigning himself, ignoring her weak sobs as he slammed into her with a feirce thrust, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust.

She screamed and sobbed in pain, the blurry heat, the ink and her own wetness helping but not stopping the pain of such a sudden intrusion. She writhed feebly beneath him as he leaned over her. He was panting, the blood curdling scream almost pulling him back to his senses. He was trying desprately to hold back but when the aphrodisiac's in her system suddenly turned her pain to pleasure and she clenched around him, moaning softly... He lost himself to his hunger again, as he started thrusting ferociously into her.

With every savage thrust, she felt more pleasure and he fed off that. He drooled and licked at her neck, causing her to tremble and moan even more. The force of his thrusts rocking her body in the ink, the wet splashing sound filling the room only rivaled by her whimpering moans.

She felt his fingers trail down, then she squealed as his fingers traced the top of her slit, searching for her clit. With surpising quickness he found it, rubbing circles into the sensitive flesh and sending her immediately over the edge. She let out a strangled cry, hips bucking up, back arching and toes curling as she had one of the most violent orgasms of her life. Bendy moaned deeply yet continued to thrust into her, his fingers worked at her clit to milk out another orgasm from her. It worked, bringing on a new orgasm on the heels of the last. Bendys growls and moans escalated, as he brought her over the peak of ecstasy over and over again.

She couldn't think of anything but the mind blowing pleasure wracking her body. Her hips bucking up into him as she orgasmed yet again, her body shaking violently with exhaustion. She wasnt sure how many times she had came but all she knew is she needed more. Though her body was starting to wear out, all she could focus on was the feelings of pure sinful bliss coarsing through her veins. 

Bendy's thrusts were becoming frantically erratic again as he was reaching his own peak. His growls and pants reaching a crescendo as he slammed in one more time, his hips flush to hers. He bit into the flesh of her neck as he pumped his ink deep into her. Her blood mixing with the ink on the floor as he broke skin. She screamed hoarsely as the feeling forced her to climax again. He seemed to cum forever, the icy ink finally cooling the inferno in her loins. Still filling her with his seed, he lay on top of her, removing his teeth from her skin and lovingly lapping at the bite wound he inflicted. Bendy purred deeply, it was oddly soothing to her tired mind as she struggled to breath again. The pressure of being filled and laid upon, making it hard to breath, she closed her eyes and simply and complacently waited to die.

Labored breathing and the taste of blood were the things that he awoke to. With his demonic hunger for sexual energy at last sated in full, he was returning to his senses. He stopped purring and jumped back, pulling out of her with a wet slurp. The motion caused ink to pour out of her, drawing a new moan from her tired form. "I... didn't intend... oh fuck... Melody, I-" was all she heard before she finally lost consiousness.


	9. Just a Dream?

It was pitch black all around her. Harsh whispers and vague screams echoed and overlapped each other in a maddening cacophony of sound. It felt like she was submerged in some sort of liquid, it was to thick to be water but not too thick to move through. She felt like she were drowning indefinitely, yet she was still alive. It tasted of ink. She wasn't sure how she got here but all she knew as that every second she was there was nothing but agony. Then she saw a glimpse of white in the pitch black and reached for it, the movement creating a spike of fresh pain to pierce her being. Her aching body screaming at her to just lay there and give up but she would do anything to see light again. Suffer any pain to take another breath, anything just to survive. Her hand finally closed around the bit of white, it almost felt solid. The pain of a white hot inferno scorched her very being as she clung to the white clawed glove that now grasped her hand. It was hastily pulling her through the agonizing ink. She wasn't sure if it was pulling her out of the ink or deeper in. She screamed as her very being slammed into something.

Melody woke with a jolt, flailing off of the couch she had slept on. Bendy rushed over with concern, "Whats wrong? Are you ok, toots?" he asked worriedly as he hovered over her, not daring to touch her. She flinched and scrambled back against the couch, trying to remember what was going on. She was sweating and clearly panicked, her eyes trained on his concerned frown. She swallowed and licked her lips, her head felt so foggy. She remembered teaching him about modern-day, how cute he had been whilst asking questions. She smiled weakly, remembering that she had passed out on the couch in exhaustion, she must have had a nightmare.

She sighed, “I just had a nightmare. I'll be fine.” She tried to get up, her legs strangely woobly. Bendy watched her carefully as she moved back onto the couch, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, “A nightmare huh? Wanna talk about it? I am an extremely good listener.” he offered, the way he said the last part seemed a bit off but she ignored it.

She shook her head, “I've had nightmares since I was small... Though I don't understand why I can't seem to remember this one. It must have been a bad one to have me freak out like this, but the more I think about it the less I remember.”

Bendy tapped his chin in thought, “Perhaps then, ya should let yaself forget then? Dreams is just dreams, and bad dreams aint worth worryin' over.” Melody nodded and he continued, “Would ya like some breakfast? Food is a good distraction for humans if I remember correctly.”

“More bacon soup I suppose? Bendy, I doubt you have much choice in food since you've been stuck here for decades.” she tried to joke. He chuckled, “It's kinda insultin' how vastly ya underestimate what I can and can't do. Just name whatever your pretty lil heart desires and I'll whip it up faster than you can say That Handsome Devil!” He boasted proudly thumbing his chest. 

Melody hummed in thought, “How about chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream? Oh and Chocolate milk?” She asked enthusiastically, grinning up at him excitedly.

"I offer ta make ya any food in tha world and ya pick somethin' so simple like that?" he sighed, "I was hoping for a challenge but ya know what they say. Yer wish is my demand!" He finished speaking with a theatrical bow. 

"No, no Bendy," she giggled, "command not demand. The term is 'your wish is my command'!" she corrected in a good natured way, the banter already cheering her up. 

“Hey now, aint nobody commandin' this demon!” He grinned at her, straightening himself and walking towards the door. “You just wait right here toots, I gotta go make pancakes!”

“Sure thing,” She chuckled as he rushed out the door, leaving her alone in the room. She got up and moved toward the table, finding her phone laying on the table were she had left it last night. She picked it up to flip through her emails and check the time but it wouldn't even turn on. The battery was probably dead... her charger was in her backpack but where was that? She started to search the room, trying to find it but to no avail.

…

Bendy hunted down his dear prophet, which wasn't exactly a hard task as he was always near the little shrines, loyally tending them and feeding Bendy with bits of energy through his worship. His grin widened when he found Sammy knelt in front of one, deep in prayer as usual. Hearing his devotee's earnest prayers, Bendy purred happily, the sound causing Sammy to stiffen slightly in surprise. Bendy approached confidently, "I need help with a little something, my dear prophet." He spoke softly, his voice barely a whisper as he grasped the smaller ink creature by the shoulder. He knew Sammy could hear him just fine, and he liked to see the man shiver when he spoke to him like this.

Sammy stiffened further, confusion and anxiety straining his reply, “My Lord, does the sheep not satisfy you? I thought-”

Bendy huffed, Sammy's rushing thoughts already irritating him, “Ya got me all wrong this time Sammy-boi. I don't need to ya for that anymore... So I wont fuck ya again, unless you beg for it.~” He added huskily, causing Sammy to shiver and moan as Bendy pulled him into a hug from behind. He chuckled at the mans reactions, always so anxious until he held him. Then he was putty in his hands. “I feel your need Sammy-boi.~” He whispered into Sammy's neck, “I'll be sure to reward ya for your many years of service, but now... Now I need ya for something a bit different!” He announced before pulling him through an ink portal on the floor and popping up next to the ink machine.

Sammy panicked at the sight, thinking Bendy was going to send him through the machine like so many before him. Draining him of extra life force and sending him back to the ink. “No! My Lord Please!” Sammys struggled in Bendy's grasp, pissing the demon off.

“Stop struggling ya little idiot. I aint about to get rid of ya just yet. You're my favorite lil lost one after all, Sammy-boi. I just need your help in making our little sheep fall in love with me.” Bendy admitted, setting Sammy down and pacing. “I need to know what chocolate tastes like, specifically chocolate pancakes and chocolate milk!”

Sammy stared at his savior in disbelief, “But My Lord, you have already claimed her. Every ink creature in the studio felt the surge of power when you did. Why would you still wish to court her?”

Bendy stared him down, “She isn't really mine till she gives herself willingly and all that, and she will... This'll be a lot easier in tha long run if she at least thinks she loves me. Oh, and by the way,” He added with casual authority, “I forbid ya to talk to her about what happened yesterday.”

Sammy fidgeted as he processed what Bendy was saying, Bendy was a god to him. That he was so worked up over a mortals opinion of him was... unsettling. Forbidding him to speak of his claiming her, he realized, confirmed her ignorance of the act. Along with his vague implication that she hadn't willingly been taken. He knew his lord forced himself upon the sinners of the studio like Joey, Henry and Himself, but He had stated before that she was too pure and fragile to force in such ways. This concerned Sammy, for His Lord was no liar. He was not one to question the will of his Savior but he had never seen Him contradict himself like this. Bendy impatiently watched him in silence for a moment, then cleared his throat, prompting him to speak up. “Forgive me for my insolence but you didn't really force yourself on her, My Lord?” Sammy asked with a soft uneasy tone.

Bendy booped Sammy in the middle of his mask, knowing he could feel it and spoke dismissively to the smaller man, “I fixed it so don't worry yer cute little head about it. Now, I know seduction, ya know food. Two ingredients to making a girl love ya. Describe chocolate. Now.” Bendy ordered with a growl, trying to reign in his anger.

“My Lord, you cannot expect a woman to love her rapist!” Sammy exclaimed in vexation, his saner more human mannerisms returning in the heat of the moment.

The tall ink demon's tail tapped the ground, he was starting to lose his patience. “She doesn't see me as that and she wont see me as that. I will reset as many times as it takes to win her over.”

“What if she turns out like Henry? What if the more things reset, the more she remembers, My Lord? As I said before, human women do not favor liars or rapists, and forgive me but keeping this from her is the greatest of lies...” Sammy flinched mid sentence when Bendy's eye glowed red in anger, he did not like being called a liar. Even if he was one. Sammy shuddered, trying to quickly save himself from his Lords wrath, “Perhaps if you break it to her gently and apologize, maybe she could eventually-”

Bendy cut him off with a roar and towered threateningly over Sammy, “SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER AND IT IS GONNA STAY THAT WAY!” His glowing red eyes was enough to threaten Sammy, but this caused Sammy to melt in fear, losing a bit of his form. Now he vaguely resembled a searcher as he trembled in terror. Bendy snatched the mask off Sammy's face and flung it across the room, causing the smaller man to cover his nearly featureless face in distress. Bendy tore Sammy's hands away from his face and gripped him by the chin, holding his face up to look the demon in the glowing eyes. “AM I UNDERSTOOD?!” he continued, his words bubbling thickly. Sammy nodded weakly in his lords gasp, letting out a small noise of affirmation.

“Good.” Bendy muttered, dropping the small ink man from his grip. “Now, Times a wastin'. Teach me about chocolate and pancakes. I wanna get it perfect!” he said with his mood suddenly snapping into an eager chipperness.


	10. A Dance with the Devil

She had looked the room over almost five times now and still couldn't find her backpack anywhere. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the building shook, she could have sworn she heard a distant roar.... She shook her head, it was likely the plumbing. Yeah... Her stomach growling caught her attention and she grumbled in hunger. She felt oh so hungry, but she decided to continue looking for the backpack. An idea hit her. Maybe it had somehow got shoved behind the couch? With great effort, she pushed it slightly away from the wall, what was it made of concrete? It was just so hard to move. Giving up on moving it any further, she peeked behind it, seeing... something back there. She reached to grab it but it was to far to reach. “Perhaps I should try a different angle?” she thought out loud to herself.

Bendy opened the door to see Melody bent over the couch, ass in the air. His mouth fell open at the sight, and he felt himself hunger all over again. His own tail thwaping him in the back as it whipped about in arousal stopped him from jumping her again. He shook his head, 'I really gotta work a lil on that self control thing.' he thought before collecting himself. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed him open the door, she looked like she was trying to get somethi- oh fuck! He was behind her in a flash, scooping her up bridal style before setting her to sit on the couch. “Whoa there toots, What are ya doing? Could really hurt yerself that way! ”

Melody let out a yelp of surprise as she was grabbed from behind and looked up at him fright as he set her down. She found it easier to calm the feeling of terror that washed over her every time she saw him, and he seemed to understand as she grappled with it mentally. Once she calmed her racing heart, she huffed and crossed her arms, “I was looking for my backpack and saw something behind the couch. I'm not sure if its my backpack or not but I almost had it... I'm not a kid you know, and I'm not going to hurt myself just by reaching behind a couch.”

“Ah, but mortals are so fragile. Bump yer head or twist tha neck wrong and it's game over.” he argued before reaching behind the couch. It seemed to take a moment for him to find what was back there he pulled it out. It was a Bendy plushie, bigger than a teddy bear but small enough to hold in ones arms. “I see, ya spotted this lil guy. Makes a good pillow, ya want it?” He asked, holding out the plush to her with a casual smile. A smile that grew wider when she blushed and took the plushie. She petted the plushes velvety fur and looked it over before giving it a big hug, hearing it squeak.

“Thanks Bendy, I love it.” she smiled back at him warmly. 

“You're very welcome, doll-face.” He said then remembered something, straightening to full height he snapped his fingers, “I almost forgot to bring in the food!” He exclaimed, nudging the couch subtly back into its previous position with his foot before turning and charging out the door. He came back with some sort of cart covered in plates, bowls, pitchers and cups of food and drink. Rolling it up to the table he grinned excitedly and started setting up the table for them, “Come on over, please sit and enjoy! I made it all for ya, so tell me what ya think!” 

He seemed really excited for her to try his cooking again, so much so that it made her giggle, earning her a slight glance from Bendy who was finishing setting up. She made her way over and he pulled out her chair, “Thanks,” She said as she sat down. Looking at everything her eyes widened. “You made all this so quickly! Like, Wow! This looks so good too!” She said hungrily, helping herself to the huge stack of chocolate pancakes, putting a few on her plate before Bendy passed her a plate stacked with warm cinnamon rolls. Then he took over, dishing out hash browns, sausages, biscuits, and a large amount of bacon into her plate before backing off to fill her cup with chocolate milk. She blinked at him in surprise, “Uh, I appreciate the hospitality but I can do that myself you know.”  
He chuckled and set her cup down, “Well I know ya CAN, I just thought ya outta to be waited on a bit. Ain't somethin' I do for just anybody. Only lovely dames such as yerself.” He said smoothly, the flirtation in his voice very apparent.

She quirked her eyebrow and shook her head in humor before finally placing a cinnamon roll on top of the mountain of food on her plate, then passing him the plate, “I see. So if I was a guy I could pour my own milk, huh?”

He grabbed the plate and was filling his own with a mountain of food similar to hers. “I S'pose so, then again if you was a guy, I prolly woulda had you for breakfast!” He laughed out loud as if he had just said the funniest joke on earth. She nodded and gave him a confused smile, not understanding the joke at all, and just hoping he wasn't talking about actually eating people. Taking grabbing her silverware she started to eat, deciding to start with the cinnamon roll. Her eyes went wide, it was the most sugary and delicious cinnamon roll ever! Before she knew it she was shoveling the food into her mouth as fast as she could, completely unaware that Bendy was simply staring at her with an odd grin on his face, well an odder grin than usual.

She was eating so fast that she choked for a second, startling Bendy, who jumped out of his chair. She grabbed the cup and took a big drink, forcing the food down and clearing her throat to take a break. Looking up she noticed Bendy was standing as if ready to run over and help. She coughed and gave a sheepish grin, “Sorry about that...” She said sheepishly, “It's so good I kinda ate too fast, I'm ok now.”

He sagged into his chair with relief, he had been genuinely worried. Rubbing his face, he shook his head and sat up. “Good ta know my cookin's ta die for.” He joked before jabbing a fork into a sausage and pointing it at her, “By tha way, this kinda things why I say humans is fragile. Wouldn't see me chokin' on sausage like that.” He said offhandedly as he proceeded to lick the sausage in a decidedly lewd manner.

“Oh my god...” Melody face palmed at that, averting her eyes as he molested his food. “Why are you like this?” She muttered red faced.

“Oh, Gods got nothin' ta do with it babe, but you can always give me lip service.” He winked before wrapping his tongue around it and lewdly sucked on the tip of the sausage before swallowing it whole, “What's wrong Doll? I'm just enjoyin' my food.”

She glanced over and saw that display, her cheeks couldn't get any redder. Her mouth fell open for a moment, she looked so flustered. She couldn't understand why what he was doing to his food was making HER hot under the collar, but it was. “You did NOT do that with your soup last night.”

He made a half laugh and somehow managed to continue eating in the lewdest manner on one side of his mouth while talking normally with the other side. “Soups not FIRM enough toots. Are ya full already?” He asked and motioned to the mountain of food in front of her. Melody shook her head and returned to eating, her blush not fading as he continued to lewd his food without looking away from her. She focused on her food, attempting to ignore the devious sounds and actions of the demon sitting across from her.

It seemed that Bendy was an excellent cook, every bite was more flavorful than the last. She couldn't help but just keep eating as much as she could. Not to mention the chocolate milk. It had a rich chocolaty flavor that made her inner chocoholic sing. Before she knew it she was full as she could be and absolutely sure she couldn't eat another bite. Looking back at the table Melody noticed how much food was left on her side of the table, while his was picked clean. He was casually leaning back in his chair, watching her as he used a claw to make sure his teeth were free of food particles. “So, what'ya think? Do'ya think I gotta career i culinary arts ooooor should I stick with show biz?” he asked, hiding his question on if she liked the food behind a joke.

She giggled, “With how tasty everything was, you would do both. You know, they pay people to cook on television now. You could have the worlds first demonic cooking show.” she laughed at the thought of him in a cute little apron and oven mitts. 

He mockingly tapped his chin then grinned back at her. “As temptin' as all that fame is, I'd rather not cook for a bunch of stinkin' humans.” 

She stopped laughing and gave him an odd look. “But you cooked for me though?” she asked. Swaying in the chair playfully, Bendy retorted, “I did, thanks for noticing. I'm glad you enjoyed tha meal.”

A sigh escaped her, “I did, really. It was great Bendy but...” She looked at him with a troubled expression, “Why would you say you wouldn't cook for other humans, when you did for me... I mean... I don't get it. What's the difference between them and me?”

In one fluid motion he tilted forward, setting the legs of the chair back on the ground gently before putting an elbow on the table and resting his face against his hand, the pose much like a dreamy-eyed school girl staring at their crush. “There is one big difference between them and you toots. Something that sets you apart from every other miserable soul in all of existence.” He smirked as she stared intently at him, seemingly enthralled by his words. She was truly adorable like that. 

He had given her the food, followed Sammy's memory of taste, scent and texture to the letter. He had used her real phone to read up on things, and had learned that chocolate made one feel as if one was in love. Well, she was thoroughly saturated with 'chocolate' right now, it was the perfect opportunity to start romancing the socks off of her. He had already researched several sights for inspiration of what could turn a human on while eating and from the blush on her face, his previous display had worked. He lowered his voice to a seductive purr, “Not a one o' them have my heart tha way you do. What I'm tellin ya is, I've fallen for ya toots.”

Her eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped open slightly, a hand fluttered to her chest in surprise. She felt.. warm... With butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly feeling as shy and nervous as a girl getting asked to prom. “You're joking, right?” she asked in a whisper, eyes lowered to her other hand that was still resting on the table, “I mean, we only just met and such...” her voice full of anxiety and confusion as own thoughts started racing. Was he actually joking? He seemed the type to say mischievous things to provoke a reaction, but you never really know. Oh my god, what if hes not joking?! Could a demon like him like a human that way, and if they could... did she like him back? Was that why she got all hot and nervous around him? What did that imply about her? She heard him sigh and stand up.

“If ya don't believe me, then... Lemme show you.” She glanced up in time to see him bow low and reach out his hand. Like one of the old movies where a gentleman asks the lady to dance. But it couldn't be that right? Shyly, she placed her hand in his and gasped. A pang of terror snapped through her as a piece of her nightmare flashed into her memory. Drowning but not dying, pulled through the inky abyss by that pristine white grip. 

She suddenly gripped his hand, her face going blank, eyes wide in terror. Bendy froze and he started to panic internally. He knew that look well, Henry had that look whenever he regained a memory from a past loop. What was she remembering?! “You OK there, doll-face? Ya look kinda pale...” Bendy asked, his voice softening as much as it could as he bent lower and caressed her face with his other hand. Her death grip on his hand eased up as she blinked a few times. She looked down at their hands then up at him, repeating the action several times. He wasn't sure if she noticed his ink melting the a bit faster with his internal panic, but he kept his calm caring demeanor intact at least.

She shook her head slightly, voice still shaken, “A- well, I'm ok. I guess it was just my imagination.” 

He sighed internally with relief, as long as she thought the memories weren't real he'd be in tha clear. “You sure, toots?” he asked, as if still concerned with her health. When she nodded and offered a sheepish smile, he grinned. “Then lemme show you what you mean ta me, sweetheart!” he exclaimed before standing up tall and pulling her to her feet. Before she knew if he was leading her into some sort of dance. It could have been a waltz, tango or salsa, but she didn't know the difference. She was never really good at dancing anyway so how was she keeping time with him? She looked down at her feet, seeing the ink guiding her steps. Looking back up at him with a questioning look, he merely grinned wider and leaned in close whispering into her ear in a rumbling purr. “You don't gotta worry about a thing, darling. I gotcha. 

She swore she could here music. Violins, flutes, cellos, and... was that a harp? She tried to look around to find the sound but no one else was there. Her heart was aflutter with what she assumed was anxiety. The room darkened and candles popped up all around them. It was surprising but also made the room feel so much more... intimate. She tried to move her feet to dance on her own, but she couldn't free her feet from the ink. He dipped her slightly and nuzzled into her neck, whispering his honey coated words straight to her heart. “Just let me lead and I'll take care of ya, I promise.”

She almost swooned, this was just too much. Maybe she was still dreaming? That fluttery feeling was still there, yet she didn't want this to stop. Why was she still scared of him? He continued to dance with her, whispering sweet nothings to her at every turn and dip until finally the music was building up to its crescendo. He spun her away from him, and she noticed the ink let go of her feet. She turned in time with the music, seeing his arm beckon her back to him. Caught up in the moment, she sashayed back to him in time with the music in such a confident and sexy manner that Bendy's eyes flashed red and pulsed with light to the beat. She melded back into his arms and led her, sweeping confidently across the floor eyes hungrily locked onto each other. 

She was surprised at first, seeing the two crimson eyes glowing out from underneath the ink, but the more she stared the more beautiful they looked. They looked hot at the surface of the sun and subtly refracting the light like diamonds. Deep red, like the most beautiful of roses, those eyes to be treasured like the most priceless of rubies. She had thought it was the warm food in her belly, or just the intense movements of the dance causing her body temperature to rise, but now she wasn't so sure. The more she gazed into his eyes the warmer she felt and the more she noticed where that warmth gathered. She was absolutely sure she was blushing up a storm when she realized what she was feeling. She hadn't been scared of him throughout the dance... She had been attracted to him and more than a little aroused...But she wasn't the type to feel these things for a stranger, she preferred emotional bonds over physical pleasure... Did that mean?....

He dipped her lowly. Her eyes locked onto his own, he realized what his eyes must look like yet she was gazing at him so tenderly. His black heart actually skipped a beat. “Ya don't know what ya do ta me, do ya doll?” he spoke softly, as if in disbelief. He held her in the dip, his thin yet strong arms making her feel safe yet the clawed hands which held her, held her with all the gentleness in the world. As if one wrong move would shatter her. She didn't realize how very close to reality that thought was. Sheepishly she moved her arms to cup his face, his strength strong enough to hold her without her holding on. His smile twitched in surprise, those glowing ruby eyes burning into the very core of her.

His tail wrapped around his leg, a nervous tick which went unnoticed by the couple. He had planned on make the move here, but here she was cupping his face and pulling him towards her. He was use to being in control, for one of his 'victims' to take control, well he hadn't encountered that since long before he was trapped in this body. He had all but forgotten how it felt to be actually wanted. To be legitimately desired without use of aura, magic or drugs. She desired him of her own free will. That... That felt better than feeding, he wanted more and she hadn't even kissed him yet. He wished she would, but if he acted would she reject him now? For the first time in a long time, he was unsure what to do.


	11. Authors Note

I have bitten off way more than I can chew. I don't want to keep yall in suspense like this. I have every intention of finishing this story and all my others but right now I need to focus on maybe one or two at a time. Cuts down on the stress.

So until further notice this Fanfic is in TEMPORARY HIATUS, until further notice.

Here is the order I plan to do these in.

Thirsty Ink

Tiz and the Dancing Demon

Bendy the Dapper Inkubus  
Pure Heart, Tainted Ink

State of Delirium  
Anomalous Circumstances

And Better Than Fiction is a personal thing that will be updated at random.

I apologize for the wait and inconvenience but I would rather pace myself rather than have another writers burnout and abandon everything. Again.


End file.
